Mokuba, the matchmaker
by DrKnS aNgEl - HeLl 2 PaY
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba is getting an ex-change student from the other side of Japan. Mokuba notices Seto has been a bit down lately so, Mokuba, aka matchmaker decides to get 1 more ex-change student from Japan . . . just around Kaiba’s age. SetoOC MokubaOC


Hey people! This is my Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction! On the account I'm addicted to that show! ::plays, Simple Plans song, "addicted":: Anyway, you all know what this story is about since ya read the summary! So here ya go!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh characters! If I did would I be here? Hm?  
  
Summary: Mokuba Kaiba is getting an ex-change student from the other side of Japan. Mokuba notices Seto has been a bit down lately so, Mokuba, aka matchmaker decides to get 1 more ex-change student from Japan . . . just around Kaiba's age.  
  
Okay, there, I gave ya a summary so anyway, hope you all like my fic. Read people, READ FOR YOUR LIFE!  
  
Mokuba, the matchmaker  
  
Chapter 1: Ex-change student or students?  
  
Kaiba was sitting at his desk typing, while his little brother, Mokuba, was watching TV.  
  
"So Seto as I said, the ex-change student will be coming in 2 weeks. Her name is Ki Wein," Mokuba said. "Ki Wein? Her last name is wine?" Seto asked looking up at his brother. "Yep, I think it's a cool name," Mokuba said. "Hm," Seto replied. "Seto, you look frustrated," Mokuba said. "I'm not frustrated Mokuba, I'm just, look, it's been like being with Hades for the last month and now"- Kaiba got cut off when his phone began to ring. "Kaiba Corp?" He answered.  
  
Mokuba sighed. He turned off the TV and walked away. Mokuba looked down at Ki's picture. He couldn't wait for her to come. Mokuba then thought of something.  
  
'Maybe Seto won't be so stressed with a girl his age around?' Mokuba thought.  
  
Mokuba quickly went on another phone line and called the ex-change student place.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 2 weeks later . . . . . .  
  
Mokuba waited patiently for a limo to drive up. Ki and Mokuba had talked on the phone and she told him she would arrive around 5:30 at the latest. Mokuba ran out of the house as a black limo arrived.  
  
Kaiba was up in his office watching his little brother run to the limo that just pulled up. A girl about Mokuba's age hopped out of the car. She had raven-black hair, violet eyes, and was wearing a red dress. Her hair was in a long braid that was over her shoulder. Mokuba quickly grabbed her hand and led her inside.  
  
Kaiba was about to go back to his work when he saw another figure get out of the car. She had long blonde hair. She had cerulean eyes that glittered when the sun shined on them. She was wearing a school outfit (Okay, has anybody seen Inuyasha? Well, she's wearing an outfit just like Kagome's! If you haven't seen Inuyasha then I feel bad for you). Her hair went past her butt and stopped a few inches after it. She had a suitcase in one hand. She approached the doors.  
  
__________********__________********_________  
  
Keiko entered the mansion quietly. She looked and saw a boy walked up to her.  
  
"Keiko, hi, I'm Mokuba Kaiba," Mokuba said. "Hello Mokuba," she said. "Mokuba, you never said anything about 2 ex-change students coming," Kaiba said on a speaker. "Oh sorry Oniichan, I forgot," Mokuba said. "Allright then," Kaiba said logging off. "So um, I'll show you to your rooms then!" Mokuba said.  
  
Mokuba showed the two girls to their room. Keiko entered her room quietly. Her room was quite fancy for her taste. She placed her suitcase on her bed and took out her laptop. She then put everything in her drawers and then went on her laptop. She put her earphones on and then began to type.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~  
  
Kaiba had walked out of his workroom#1 and walked down the halls. He then heard some singing and stopped at a door. He sighed. He could have walked away but he didn't. Something told him to stay. He put his ear against the door (Ooh, Kaiba bad boy!) and listened. She seemed to be singing in Japanese. It sounded familiar to him but he couldn't search in his mind where.  
  
*//Kaze ga kawareba boku no michi sae sukoshi wa  
  
Mashi ni naru daro  
  
"Yutakasa ga kimitachi wo dame ni suru" nan te  
  
Shitta kotchanai//  
  
Kaiba then placed his hand on the doorknob. He slowly opened it and saw her on her laptop typing with her earphones on.  
  
**//Yume no housoku nado doko ni mo nai hazu sa//  
  
Keiko then looked up and saw him looking down at her. She put a glare on and took off her earphones. She closed her eyes. She slowly walked over to Kaiba. She opened her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing in HERE?" she asked. "That's my question, my little brother must have given u the wrong room," He said. "I don't think so, Mokuba gave me the right room, Mr. Kaiba," she said. "I suppose, don't give me that tongue girl," he said. "My name isn't girl Kaiba"-"That's Mr. Kaiba for you"-"Okay, Mr. Kaiba, my name is Keiko Wein," she said. "Wein, are you in love with wine or something?" he joked. "This is getting nowhere, I suppose you can leave now, Kaiba," She said pushing him out. "That's Mr. Kaiba," he said glaring at her. "Fine, Mr. Kaiba," she said.  
  
She then slammed the door. Kaiba shuttered.  
  
'Strange girl . . . nobody should be able to talk to me that way,' he thought.  
  
Kaiba then walked down the hall and went into his workroom#2.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
(Okay, it's been a few good weeks now)  
  
It was morning and Kaiba woke up at 5:30 as always. Kaiba got into his normal clothes and he heard some noises downstairs. He then put the rest of his clothes on and rushed downstairs. He heard it coming from the library. Kaiba entered the library and saw Keiko reading. Next to her was a big stack of books. Keiko looked up and saw Kaiba.  
  
"You don't mind if I read this do you? Since I dusted off all these books, it looks like you never read these," she said. "You can read them but, when did you get up?" he asked. "Oh a few hours ago," she replied. "Few hours? Like 2 or something?" he asked. "Close to that, yeah," she said. "You're a maniac," he said. "I if I am a maniac at least I would be a cute one," she said. "That's not what I meant," he said. "Okay then Mr. Kaiba how"-"hey, Seto, what's going on?" asked a sleepy Mokuba. "Huh? What are you doing up so early?" Kaiba asked. "I heard some voices and that woke me up," Mokuba said.  
  
Kaiba glared at Keiko. She gave a fake smile and walked over to Mokuba.  
  
"Hey Mokuba, why don't you go back to sleep?" she asked going to his level. "Okay but, I can't seem to," Mokuba said. "Well then, why don't you watch some TV or listen to music to help you?" she asked. "Well, my Okassan left me a tape to make me go to sleep but, it's gone now," Mokuba replied. "Well then, I think I can help with that," she said.  
  
She took Mokuba's hand and led him upstairs. Kaiba just watched them. Keiko looked like a mother with her child. Kaiba nodded to himself and walked into his workroom#1.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
(1 month)  
  
Ki and Mokuba were out in the yard going swimming. Keiko was on the balcony watching them while she was on her laptop. She was wearing a two- piece bathing suite and Kaiba was disturbed by it.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Keiko walked downstairs with her laptop in her hand. She stopped when she saw Kaiba looking at her.  
  
"Take it off," Kaiba said. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Take that bathing suite off," he said. "And get into what? This is the only one I have," she said. "Well, it's annoying," Kaiba said. "Well, that just made my day," She smiled.  
  
She then walked outside.  
  
~End flashback~  
  
She smiled at the thought. Kaiba watched from his camera monitor, Mokuba and the other two girls. Kaiba began to grind his teeth.  
  
"She gets on my nerves. It's worse when she's here," Kaiba said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*  
  
Keiko got up and turned off her laptop. She then walked off the balcony and walked to the edge of the pool. She then dived into the deep end. She was under the water for 2 minutes until she had to go up for air. She looked at one of Kaiba's cameras. She smiled and made a peace sign. She then dived back into the water.  
  
After about 2 hours, they all got out. Keiko wrapped a towel around her hips, exposing her thin figure. She let her hair down as always. Mokuba and Ki got fully dressed. Kaiba let Mokuba and Ki go to the arcade for a few hours. It was only Kaiba and Keiko. Keiko was watching the Japanese version of "Lord of the Rings". Kaiba let her rent it, on the account Kaiba doesn't own any videos. After the movie, Keiko went upstairs and began to put on her Evanescence cd.  
  
"Catch me as i fall  
  
say you're here and it's all over now  
  
speaking to the atmosphere  
  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
  
this truth drives me into madness  
  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away ." she sang.  
  
MW: Kaiba ran his hands through his hair then began to pull at it.  
  
"What is this horrid music?" he asked, "Sounds gothic (look I don't know how to spell it! Is it even a word?)."  
  
He got up and went down the hall. He opened the door and gasped. Keiko screamed and threw a pillow at him. Kaiba walked backwards out of her room and felt the stairs. He then fell onto his back down the stairs. He heard some screaming and looked up at Keiko red in the face and just glaring.  
  
"This really isn't my day is it?" Kaiba asked looking up.  
  
TBC!! So why do u think Keiko got mad at him?? Why did she throw the pillow at him? And why is she blushing?? I think we all know!! Or not! Just review! Yes I know I make my stories very fast!  
  
* Kaze ga kawareba boku no michi sae sukoshi wa  
  
Mashi ni naru daro  
  
"Yutakasa ga kimitachi wo dame ni suru" nan te  
  
Shitta kotchanai If the wind changes, even my life  
  
would probably become better  
  
"Wealth will ruin you" it's said  
  
I don't care ** Yume no housoku nado doko ni mo nai hazu sa Rules for dreams and the like, there shouldn't be any anywhere. 


End file.
